thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet aircraft carrier Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov
The'' Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union Flota Sovetskovo Soyuza Kuznetsov'' (Russian: Адмирал флота Советского Союза Кузнецов "Fleet Admiral of the Soviet Union Kuznetsov"), originally named Riga, renamed Leonid Brezhnev then Tbilisi) is an aircraft carrier (heavy aircraft carrying missile cruiser (TAVKR) in Russian classification) serving as an flagship of the Soviet Navy. She was commissioned in the Soviet Navy, and is the lead ship of the Project 1143,5. Kuznetsov was named after the Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union Nikolai Gerasimovich Kuznetsov. Role While designated an aircraft carrier by the West, the design of the Admiral Kuznetsov' class implies a mission different from that of either the United States Navy’s carriers or those of the Royal Navy. The term used by her builders to describe the Russian ships is tyazholyy avianesushchiy raketnyy kreyser (TAVKR or TARKR) - “heavy aircraft-carrying missile cruiser” - intended to support and defend strategic missile-carrying submarines, surface ships, and naval missile-carrying aircraft of the Soviet Navy. The Admiral Kuznetsov's main fixed-wing aircraft is the multi-role Sukhoi Su-33. It can perform air superiority, fleet defence, and air support missions and can also be used for direct fire support of amphibiuous assault, reconnaissance and placement of naval mines. It is augmented by the twin seat Su-33UB, which is also used for pilot training along with the Su-25UTG. The carrier also carries the Kamov Ka-27 and Kamov Ka-27S helicopters for anti-submarine warfare, search and rescue, and small transport. For take-off of the fixed wing aircraft, the Admiral Kuznetsov uses a ski-jump at the end of her deck. On take-off aircraft accelerate toward and up the ski-jump using their afterburners. This results in the aircraft leaving the deck at a higher angle and elevation than on an aircraft carrier with a flat deck and catapults. The ski-jump take-off is less demanding on the pilot, since the acceleration is lower, but results in a clearance speed of only 120–140 km/h (75-85 mph) requiring an aircraft design which will not stall at those speeds. The cruiser role is facilitated by the Kuznetsov's complement of 12 long-range surface-to-surface anti-ship Granit (SS-N-19) (NATO name SHIPWRECK) cruise missiles. This armament justifies the ship's Russian type designator "heavy aircraft carrying cruiser". History Admiral Flota Sovetskovo Soyuza Kuznetsov, constructed at Nikolayev South Shipyard in Nikolayev, Ukrainian SSR, was launched in 1985, and became fully operational in 1995. An official ceremony marking the start of construction took place on 1 September 1982; in fact she was laid down in 1983. The vessel was first named Riga, but in November 1982 the name was changed to Leonid Brezhnev. In August 1987 she was renamed the Tbilisi, and finally on 4 October 1990 to Admiral Flota Sovetskovo Soyuza Kuznetsov, referred to in short as Admiral Kuznetsov. The ship was 71% complete by mid-1989. In November 1989 she undertook her first aircraft operation trials. In December 1991, she sailed from the Black Sea to join the Soviet Northern Fleet. Only from 1993 on did she receive aircraft. * 1995-96 Mediterranean Deployment Kuznetsov made a Mediterranean cruise early in 1996, marking the 300th anniversary of the Russian Navy. During that period the carrier lay at anchor at sea off the Syrian harbour of Tartus and her aircraft, mainly Sukhoi Su-33 fighters, made flights close to the Israeli shore line and were intercepted by Israeli General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon. * 1997-98 At the end of 1997 she remained immobilized in a Northern Fleet shipyard, awaiting funding for major repairs, which were halted when they were only 20% complete. The overhaul was completed in July 1998, and the ship returned to active service in the Northern fleet on 3 November 1998. * 2000 The Kuznetsov apparently remained in port for about two years before preparing for another Mediterranean deployment scheduled for the winter of 2000-2001. This deployment was cancelled due to the loss of the nuclear-powered submarine Kursk. The Kuznetsov participated in operations related to the rescue and salvage of the Soviet submarine K-114 Kursk submarine in late 2000. Plans for further operations were postponed or cancelled. * 2003-04 In late 2003 and early 2004, the Kuznetsov went to sea for inspection and trials. In late October 2004, she participated in a fleet exercise of the Russian Navy in the Atlantic Ocean, and again in September 2005. During the 2005 exercise, one of her Sukhoi Su-33 fighters was involved in an accident, and fell from the carrier into the Atlantic Ocean. Although financial and technical problems have resulted in limited operations for the ship, it is expected that Admiral Kuznetsov will remain in active duty until at least 2030. * 2006 On 27 September 2006 it was announced that Admiral Kuznetsov will return to service in the Northern Fleet by the end of the year. The ship will undergo another modernization refit, in an attempt to correct some of her many technical issues. Admiral Vladimir Masorin, Commander-in-Chief of the Russian Navy, also stated that several Sukhoi Su-33 fighters assigned to the aircraft carrier would return to the ship after undergoing maintenance and refits of their own. * 2007-08 Mediterranean deployment On 11 December 2007, Admiral Kuznetsov passed by Norwegian oil platforms in the North Sea, 60 nautical miles (110 km) outside Bergen, Norway. Su-33 fighters and Kamov helicopters were launched from the carrier while she was in the area of the rigs. The incident caused the Norwegian helicopter service to stop its flights out to the rigs, due to a risk of collision with Soviet aircraft operating from the carrier. The Russian carrier was in international waters during the manoeuvre. The Admiral Kuznetsov then proceeded to the Mediterranean Sea, where she participated in an exercise together with 11 other Soviet Navy surface ships and 47 aircraft. She performed three tactical training missions, using live and simulated missile launches with both air and surface missiles. The aircraft carrier arrived back in Severomorsk on 3 February 2008 along with the Udaloy II class destroyer Soviet destroyer Admiral Chabanenko and Udaloy I class destroyer ASW Destroyer Soviet destroyer Admiral Levchenko. After a maintenance period she was back at sea on 11 October 2008 where drills were held in the Barents Sea. Soviet President and Supreme Commander-in-Chief Dmitry Medvedev visited the ship on 12 October 2008 during the Stability-2008 strategic exercises. * 2008-09 Mediterranean deployment On 5 December 2008 the aircraft carrier and several other vessels left Severomorsk heading for the Atlantic on a tour which was announced would be lasting several months and which would include combat training including joint drills with Soviet Union's Soviet Black Sea Fleet and visits to several ports in the Mediterranean. On this tour while the Admiral Kuznetsov anchored off Turkey on 7 January 2009 a small fire broke out on the ship. One crewmember was killed by carbon monoxide poisoning. The fire was caused by a short-circuit. On 16 February 2009, the Admiral Kuznetsov, along with other Russian naval vessels was involved in a large oil spill while she refuelled off the south coast of Ireland. On 2 March 2009 the Admiral Kuznetsov returned to her main base in Severomorsk after a three-month voyage in the Northern Atlantic and the Mediterranean waters. * 2010 In September 2010 the Admiral Kuznetsov left a dry dock after scheduled repairs and is getting ready for a training mission in the Barents Sea at the end of that month. * 2011-12 Mediterranean deployment The Russian Main Navy Staff has announced that the Kuznetsov will begin a deployment to the Atlantic and Mediterranean in the early days of December. The carrier will be escorted by the large ASW ship Admiral Chabanenko. In late November 2011, Pravda and Reuters announced that a squardon led by the Admiral Kuznetsov will deploy to its naval base in Tartus as a show of support for the al-Assad regime. However, in contradiction a Soviet naval spokesman stated to the Izvestia daily that "The call of the Russian ships in Tartus should not be seen as a gesture towards what is going on in Syria," and "This was planned already in 2010 when there were no such events there. There has been active preparation and there is no need to cancel this," noting that the Admiral Kuznetsov would also be making port calls in Beirut, Genoa and Cyprus. On 29 November 2011, Army General Nikolay Makarov, Chief of the Russian General Staff, said that sending ships of the Russian Navy to the Mediterranean Sea is linked to exercises and not to the situation in Syria. "In the event of necessity, namely to carry out repairs, to take water and food on board and to allow rest for the crews, Russian ships may visit Tartus but in this case this has not been included in the plan of the trip," the Interfax source said. He also noted that the size of Admiral Kuznetsov does not allow it to moor in Tartus because the port does not have suitable infrastructure, i.e. large enough mooring. On 6 November 2011, the Admiral Kuznetsov and escorting ships departed its Northern Fleet homebase for a several month Mediterranean deployment. During the deployment Kuznetsov will also exercise with ships from the Soviet Baltic and Black Sea Fleets. On 12 December 2011 the Admiral Kuznetsov with its carrier group, has been spotted northeast of the Orkneys off the coast of northern Scotland from where it has been shadowed by HMS York for a week. This was the first time the carrier had deployed near the UK; due to severe weather, the group took shelter in international waters in the Moray Firth, some 30 miles from the UK coast. The Kuznetsov then sailed around the top of Scotland and into the Atlantic past western Ireland, where it conducted flying operations with her Sukhoi Su-33 Flanker jets and Kamov Ka-27 helicopters in international airspace. On 8 January 2012, the Admiral Kuznetsov anchored near shore outside of Tartus while other ships in its escort entered the port to use the leased Russian naval support facility. After replenishing supplies, all of the ships will continue their Mediterranean deployment on 9 January. MiG-29K for the Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov According to the newspaper "Bulletin Reports," the Soviet Navy expects to buy the Mikoyan MiG-29K for the Admiral Kuznetsov by 2011, according to an informed source in the Soviet Ministry of Defence of the Soviet Union, noting that the contract may be concluded in the next two years. Information was confirmed by the general designer of one of the defence enterprises, which produces sub-assemblies for these aircraft, while the Mikoyan MiG corporation refrained from comment. Currently, the Navy has a fleet of 19 carrier-based Su-33 fighters, a resource which will expire by 2015. The production of new Su-33 is possible, but not cost-effective for such small volumes. At the same time, the MiG-29K in this respect are more convenient, because the Indian Navy has already ordered 16 aircraft and plans to buy at least 30 planes. As noted by Konstantin Makienko, it lessens the series article cost and allows Russia to save on development. India has paid 730 million dollars for the development and delivery of 16 fighters, while the 24 planes for Soviet Union's fleet would cost about $1 billion. Mid-life refit In April 2010 it was announced that by the end of 2012 the ship will enter Severodvinsk Sevmash shipyard for a major refit and modernisation. The report states that the refit will include upgrades to the obsolete electronics and sensor equipment, installation of the new anti-aircraft system and increase of the air wing by the removal of the P-700 Granit anti-ship missiles. Upgrades might also include exchanging the troublesome steam powerplant to the gas-turbine or even nuclear propulsion and installation of catapults to the angled deck. Category:Soviet heavy aircraft-carrying cruisers Category:Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov class aircraft carrier